


Fence thief

by Mystic_charlie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, i'll do tags later :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_charlie/pseuds/Mystic_charlie
Summary: Zayn get's notified by some movement in his front yard, a young attractive man stealing his fence





	Fence thief

it was around 3 pm when Zayn was enjoying a nice cup of tea, watching love island. when he heard a buzz from his sercurity system, he got up and looked at the camera's seeing a young attractive man flail about in his front yard.

Zayn watched for a while as the man began throwing bricks at the ground, and laughed as the young lad accidently threw the brick and hit his shin, the man hopped around for a bit holding his leg then rubbing it. Zayn couldn't stop laughing, he was planning on calling the cops, but decided to just watch for a while.

The man, wearing sun glasses, a denim jacked and black jeans, began digging for something, Zayn walked away from the camera's comming back with wotzits and some lucozade, watching in amusement as the man fell over a couple of times pulling at something in the ground.

Zayn almost died chocking on his lucozade in laughter as, a single peice of his fence was lifted up, the man looked satisfied. Zayn looked at the camera footage in confusion, did someone just steal his fence?

Zayn rang the police as the man began walking off with the peice of fence, trying hard not to laugh.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Uh..hey...um, some one just stole a peice of my fence" he held his breath so he wouldn't laugh, who the fuck steals one peice of fence?

"Someone stole your fence"

"Uh yeah, he's carring it down the street" Zayn held his fist to his mouth, trying his absolute hardest to not cry out laughing, what the fuck just happened?

"Ok what's your location sir"

Zayn gave his adress and name and waited for the police, when they arrived Zayn showed them the glorious gap in his fence and told the officers where the man had walked off to. Zayn watched in facination as the officers ran down the street, comming back with a man in handcuffs, slightly limping.

Zayn watched the lad limping getting shoved into the back off the police car, Zayn tried not to laugh remembering when he hit his shin with the brick, he had brown scruffy hair, a little bit of a beard, thick eyebrows and adorable big puppy eyes. 

"So...What exsactly happened?" a female officer asked as she flipped pages in a note pad.

"well my security system notifed me there was some movment in the front yard 'n i watched 'im for a bit wandering what exactly he was doin' he fell over a few times, but then he um...just took off with a chunk of me fence" Zayn tried to say seriously.

"Wow, well this is a first" the woman made a small chuckle while shaking her head.

8 days later.

Zayn was in line at starbucks when he spotted a familiar face, he didn't know where he had seen the man before, untill he started limping, Zayn began giggling then laughing uncontrollably clutching his abdomen. 

The man looked at Zayn along with all the starbucks employees and customers.

"Yo fence boy" Zayn called, the man raised an eyebrow and blushed in embarassment "c'mere" the man hesitated but did.

"Hey" he mumbled.

"How's yah shin?" Zayn snickered.

"Ugh you saw that?" the man face palmed "so embarassing" Zayn laughed as the man blushed he thought he was cute, wait what, he thought the guy that stole a chunk of his fence was cute?

"Yeah, my survelience system was more entertaining than love island for once" Zayn laughed.

"You're welcome for the entertainment" the man giggled.

"So fencie what a random thing to steal from a celebrity" Zayn giggled.

"Ugh it was a dare, I knew I'd get caught" fencie laughed scratching the back of his head.

"someone dared you to steal my fence?" Zayn cracked up again almost in tears.

"Not esactly it was part of it, the dare was to steal Zayn Malik's fence and sell it on ebay and see if someone was crazy enough to by Zayn Malik's fence" 

"You know that's a criminal of-fence" Zayn tried to not break down again but who the fuck steals a fence, oh yeah this guy, the guy rolled his eyes.

"Haha" he said sarcasticly.

"But actually is your leg ok?" 

"Should be fine...t's not broken"

"Ok since you almost broke your leg stealing my fence... I'll pay for your coffee....?" he silently asked for his name.

"Liam" Zayn smiled, he looked like a Liam, cute and rugged "You don't have to though"

"Nah it's on me, it was a dare and you hurt your self and I laughed at you" Zayn payed at the counter "Well Liam it's nice to officially meet you" Zayn said but silently he wanted to get to know this beautiful god "Wanna hang? we can sit in the gap in my fence" 

"You Zayn Malik are asking a nobody like me, if I want to hang out?" Liam's face turned a deep shade of red.

"yeah, wanna know more about this dare" Zayn smiled exiting the small cafe that was on every block "c'mon Liam" as soon as Zayn said Liam's name his cheeks got redder, Zayn didn't think it was possible. Liam followed quietly.

"Sorry bout your fence"

1 year and four months later.

"Happy one year babe" Liam said kissing Zayn on the cheek holding a bottle of wine and two glasses, he sat down with Zayn in the gap in thier fence.

"Yes happy anniversary" Zayn kissed him sweetly before it turned into a public display or thier affection, Liam didn't like the paps and he definatley didn't like the rumors, but he loved Zayn so he put up with it.

"Soo...." their friend Harry appeared "You ever gonna fix this fence?"

"Nah" Zayn said pecking Liam's lips, "Too good of a memory"


End file.
